User blog:ClassicalExpendable/''Random'' Tournament
Hello everybody, all users and trolls around the world. Today I am starting a new tournament, the Random Tournament. It is one of the tournaments thatis frozen at the moment but it is in line and will be prepared. People who signed up: DexterMaximus, Tesla, Classical Expendable How it works Below is a list of characters from like, everywhere, including real and fictional people. Those who join will randomly get one character. There will be a discussion of how this will occur. for Example: 1. Totally random, you get one, deal withit , this ofcourse is very hard and people may get charactrs they REALLY don't like. 2. You can ALL choose 10 and randomly get one of those. 3. You can choose your character bút stil have to face all the other opponents in battles that have like, no connection at all. About the List The list is open for suggestions :) ofcourse. You may have to fight your way through the Tournament with thát character. If somebody needs info/help I will be available. it is a bit more difficult than the other tournaments because you have no choise in which character you have and you will have find info a bout yourself and your enemy. This makes it more difficult to create good lines. The list is filled with mistakes but I am working on it. I Hope people will join it and help me control and expand the list with creative ideas. Duo's and more I have this idea for the people who lose in the tournament. Those who want another chance can come back in the tournament with another user who lost, as a duo or more (See the list). In this battle people should be able to vote which TWO of all the people in the battle, can get back. This means in case of a duo vs duo scenario that one duo can come back, or just one of each side. The Duo's and bigger groups will not participate in the Tournament from the beginning. If someone gets back in the tournament he HAS to choose a duo or bigger group. Also this will be discussed. Random! The fun thing is that the most weird shit can come up, for example Darth Vader vs The Crimson Chin AL Pacino vs Tony Montana (is played by Al Pacino) Jesus vs Billy the Kid The List (under progress) Characters: Artists: 'Adele, Shakira, Weird Al Yankovich, Rihanna, Beyonce, Psy, Bob Dylan, Eminem, Johnny Cash, Bob Marley, jimi Hendrix, Kurt Cobain, Roger Waters, 2Pac, Riak, Louis Armstrong, Mahalia Jackson, Elvis Presley, Freddie Mercury, Frank Sinatra, Michael Jackson, Michael Bolton, Snoop Lion, Bruce Springsteen, Patrick Hernandez, Rick Astley, Edwuard Khill, Madonna, Mick Jagger, Britney Spears, Alice Cooper, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Slash, Axl Rose, Skrillex, Mozart, Bach, Ludwig van Beethoven, Marilyn Manson. Justin Bieber, Lady gaga, Katy Perry, Lil' Wayne, Kanye West, '''Actors/Directors: '''Sarah Jessica Parker, Nicolas Cage, George Clooney, Ashton Kutcher, Kristen Stewardt, Jason Statham, Bruce Willis, Sylvester Stallone, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Steven Seagal, Jack Nicholson, Sean Connery, Charlie Chaplin, Mr T, Mel Gibson, Jackie Chan, Christ Tucker, Clint Eastwood, Bruce Lee, Chris Rock, Charlie Sheen, Ben Affleck, Quentin Tarantino, Steven Spielberg, George Lucas, ALfred Hitchcock, Eddie Murphy, Samual L Jackson, Terry Crews, Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt, Adrien Brody, Chuck Norris, Al Pacino, Robert Downey jr, Johnny Depp, Will Smith, John Wayne, Leonardo DICaprio, Dwayne ''The Rock Johnson, Johnny Knoxville, Marilyn Monroe, James Cameron, Morgan Freeman, Danny Trejo. '''Athletes: Tiger Woods, Michael Jordan, Usain Bolt, Babe Ruth, Lance Armstrong, Messi, Ronaldo, Hulk Hogan, Macho Man Randy Savage, The Ultimate Warrior, André the Giant, Muhammed Ali, Joe Frazier, Mike Tyson, Yip Man, Tony Hawk, Yao Ming. Superheroes/Villains: Spider-man, Superman, Batman, The Joker, Daredevil, Deadpool, Wolverine, Magneto, Captain America, Aquaman, The Crimson Chin, Danny Phantom, Kick-Ass, Wonder-woman, Nick Fury. Fictional Characters from Movies and Books: 'Zoolander, Brüno, Borat, Ali G, Indiana Jones, Han Solo, Luke SKywalker, Darth Vader, James Bond, Austin Powers, Johnny English, Frankenstein, Count Dracula, Hercules, Conan the Barbarian, Rocky Balboa, Tarzan, John Rambo, Frodo Baggins, Gandalf, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Sauron, Napoleon Dynamite, Captain Kirk, Spock, HAL 9000, Captain Jack Sparrow, Doc Brown, Marty McFly, Sherlock Holmes, The Invicible Man, jack from Titanic, Tony ''Scarface Montana, Mick Crocodile Dundee, Zorro, E.T., IT, Borat, Ali G, The Bride, Django, Apollo Creed, Yoda, The Man With No Name (Dollar's Trilogy''),'' Ian Malcolm (Jurassic Park), John mcClane (Die Hard), Maximus (Gladiator), Jigsaw, John Connor, Ellen Ripley (Alien), John Shaft, Daniel LaRusso (The Karate Kid), Yuri Boyka (Undisputed), Machete. 'Gamecharacters: '''Masterchief, SoapMacTavish, Glados, 343 Guilty Spark, Link, Lara Croft, Nathan Drake, Agent 47, Sonic, Andrew Ryan, Carl Johnson (gta SA). Ezio, Captain Falcon, Marus from Gears of War, John Price, GLaDos. '''Comic Characters '(no superheroes): Tintin, Dagobert Duck, Lucky Luke, Waldo, Stare Dad, '''Politicians or royal shit: Mitt Romney, Vladimir Lenin, Vladimir Putin, Joseph Stalin, Barack Obama, Sarah Palin, Hillary Clinton, Bill Clinton, George W. Bush jr, Fidel Castro, Kim Jeong Il, Kim Jeong Un, Gorbachev, Mao Zedong, Al Gore, Queen Elizabeth, Princess Diana, John F Kennedy, Martin Luther King, Gandhi, Mother Teresa, Al Gore, John McCain, Adolf Hitler, Yasser Arafat, Nelson Mandela, Osama BinLaden, Saddam Hussain. Kofi Anan, Churchill. TV Show Characters: Peter Griffin, JD from Scrubs, Doctor Cox, Doctor Kelso, Doctor Gregory House, Mr Bean, Doctor Frazier, Barney Stinson, Sheldon Cooper, The Lone Ranger, Eric Cartman, Man-Bear Pig, Ned Flanders, Fez, Doctor Who, The Fonz, Dexter (Killer), Kids tv Shows/Movies characters: Arnold, Jimmy Neutron, Inspector Gadget, Jörgen von Strangle, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Scar (The Lion King), Prince Zuko, Bugs Bunny, Goku, Naruto, Mr Rogers, Peter Pan, Captain Hook, Dinkleburg, Kim Possible, Tito (Rocket Power), The Ice King, Kim Possible, Jerry (Totally Spies), Andy Larkin, Ash Kechum, Prof. Oak, Gary Oak, Johnny Test, Dexter (Labdude), Nigel Thornberry, Cookie Monster, Hello Kitty, Kick Butowski, Shrek, Karen Plankton. Television presentators: Cesar Millan, Dr Phill, Oprah Winfrey, Steve Irwin, Bear Grylls, Bill O'Reilly, Billy Mays, Vince Offer, Bam Margera, Wee-Man, Derek Ogilvie, Simon Cowell. Real People who lived recently or are still alive: Neil Armstrong, Buzz Aldrin, Stephen King, Albert Einstein, Carl Sagan, Bill Gates, Steve Jobs, Zuckerberg, Remi Gaillard, NicePeter, Epiclloyd, Julian Assange, Hugh Hefner, Evil Kenievel, Dr Seus, Stephen King, Stan Lee, George Watsky, Zach Sherwin, Pamela Anderson, Mohammar Khadaffi. Historical people: Isaan Newton, Benjamin Franklin, Nikola Tesla, Thomas Edison, Abraham Lincoln, Plato, Aristoteles, Moses, Napoleon Bonaparte, Billy the Kid, Jesse James. Charles Darwin, King Henry VIII, Genhis Kahn, Al Capone, Cleopatra, Julius Ceasar, Ivan the Terrible, Alexander the Great, Palbo Picasso, Michelangelo, Vincent van Gogh, King Leonidas, Spartacus, Aristoteles, Plato, Freud, Mark Twain, Harry Houdini, Walt Disney, Leonardo DaVinci, William Shakespeare, George Washington, Benedict Arnold, Jeanne D'Arc, Michael DeRuyter, The Iron Lady, Confusius, Nostradamus, Atilla the Hun, Thomas Jefferson, Copernicus. Legends: Robin Hood, King Arthur, Pocahontas, The Black Knight, Spartacus, Doctor Schrödinger, Medusa, Jesus Christ, Buddha. Difficult ones: The Stig, Alien, Predator, Slenderman, Steve (Minecraft), King Kong, Godzilla, Donkey Kong, Chewbacca, Scumbag Steve, Microsoft Paperclip nobody likes, The Boogyman, The Iceberg from Titanic, Pedobear, Mothman. Trolls: Devil, Devil IV, Devil V, Paro, T-Bone, Peniscrusher, Fried Egg Nod, Conductor, Samis, Not Devil. ???: Willy Wonka, Paris Hilton, Yourself, Santa Claus, The Easter Bunny, Raptor Jesus, Jesus Christ Superstar, Boxman, Rasputin, Zeus, The Sloth Pope. Duo's: The Wright Brothers, The Brothers that build Rome, The Blues Brothers, Tenacious D, Drake and Josh, Adam and Eve, Romeo and Julliet, Miley Cyrus/hanah Montana, Bruce Banner/The Hulk, Bonnie and Clyde, Finn and Jake, Asterix and Obelix, Smosh, Mermaidman and Barnacleboy, Mario Brothers, Dr Jeckyll and mr Hyde, Terrance and Phillip,Abbott and Costello, Beauty and the Beast, Barbie and Ken. '''More: '''The Animaniacs, The Daltons, The Three Stooges, Ted, Tedd and Teddy, The Ghostbusters, The Mythbusters, The Pinguins of Madagascar, One Direction, The Beatles? Transforming characters: Miley Cyrus, Bruce Banner, Doctor Who, Michael Jackson, Devil, Conductor, Dr Jeckyll. Category:Blog posts